


Around the River Bend

by HeroMaggie



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fun, Rare relaxation moment, Vaginal Sex, a moment from my longer fic, because these two just had to, female/male - Freeform, it's been a while since I've posted holy shit, okay yeah sure and here is some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: In between killing raiders, looking for her son, and setting up Settlements, Sole Survivor Mercy Bishop decided she needed some professional help. Robert MacCready really, really, really just wanted to the Gunners to leave him alone already.Set in their story, after their trip to take out the Gunners, Mercy and Mac find themselves at the same swimming spot in Sanctuary. Kismet? Accident? Piper trying to be a matchmaker? It doesn't matter, because that moment strikes the match that sets fire to their mutual attraction.- a moment in a larger story still being written. These two Really Wanted Smut. I really wanted plot. We got this. I sincerely hope it's enjoyed.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Sole Survivor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Around the River Bend

**Author's Note:**

> I've delved some into the MacCready/Sole fandom here and I see him referred to as Bobby quite a bit. The Wiki has RJ as a nickname and I like it - but Mercy isn't sure SHE does. So we're still toying with Mac or RJ.

It was hot. Summer in Massachusetts had always been warm, but the nuclear apocalypse had thrown off the global weather patterns. Mercy remembered a lot of her old life, but summers this hot weren’t one of them. It reminded her more of the summer when she and Nate went to Florida: the moisture heavy heat pressing into skin and bones, smothering the will to move, to do anything beyond sprawl on the beach under an umbrella and nap. 

There wasn’t a beach to lay on currently, or at least not one Mercy felt safe laying on. But the area surrounding Sanctuary was now safe, the water cool, and the trees provided wonderful shade. And if she slipped away from the settlement after a quiet word with Preston, well, nobody would fault her. After all, she worked hard. It was only natural she would want a moment to herself now and then.

It was always strange coming back to Sanctuary after being out in the Commonwealth. The little town was so green, so peaceful, that it felt like it sat apart from the outside world. New people filtered in slowly, sometimes to stay and sometimes to be taken with a provisioner to a different settlement that needed whatever type of skill set the settler may have. 

Coming home this time was even more strange, as it was on the heels of helping Mac take care of the Gunners. She wouldn’t ever dare tell him, but she would have done more than simply burn those radroaches from their perch on the overpass. She would have tracked every last one of them down and had them eradicated. 

She pondered that thought while dipping a toe into the cool water. Usually, thinking such blood thirsty thoughts got her worried. Guilt would well-up and she’d feel depressed. But this time, all she could think was that justice had been served. Those men and women didn’t help the Commonwealth, they preyed upon it. No, taking out that nest of vipers was like taking out a group of ferals - she was just making it a little safer for normal folk to go about their lives.

Having settled that thought, Mercy stepped fully into the ankle-deep water. When she was sure there was no roiling sensations of radiation or that no monsters would suddenly leap from the mud, she pulled off her long shirt and tossed it onto the bank of the river. 

The water slid up her legs, her hips, and settled at her waist as she stepped further and further away from the shore. The current here was gentle, swirling the water around in lazy eddies. She let out a sigh and slowly sank into its cool embrace..

She turned back around to look at her belongings on the bank and froze. Standing there next to her nest of towels and discarded clothing was Mac - MacCready. Unlike normal, he was in denim that hung low on his hips, wore no shoes, and was shirtless. He was frozen, a towel hanging from one hand, shoes hanging from the other. 

“Mercy…didn’t know you’d be here. I asked Piper where you all go to cool off and she mentioned here but…”

Mercy sighed. Piper was playing matchmaker again. 

“It’s okay. You’re welcome to join. I, uh, I just got in.” She took a step back and the water slid up to her shoulders. 

“Well, if you don’t mind.”

“No, no…” All thoughts of a quiet afternoon nap were dancing out the proverbial window. 

“I know I complain about water a lot, but it’s so damn hot today. Sorry. I figured I could manage a little wading around. Piper said this was the best place to do that.”

“Oh yeah. No. She’s right. It’s clear of all things creepy and crawly and the water’s shallow.” 

“Yeah? It’s up to your shoulders…”

“Oh well. You know. I’m sitting…” Her words dried up as she watched MacCready begin to unbutton his jeans. Suddenly, the water didn’t seem as cool and refreshing as it had a minute ago. 

His jeans briefly clung to his hips before they slid down his legs. Mercy tried to not look back up, but she couldn’t help herself. He was nude. Gloriously nude. Shockingly, arousingly, stunningly...nude. As was she, and that made her take another step away from the bank and one step into the deeper part of the river.

Her arms pinwheeled as she teetered backwards. She tried to catch her footing but suddenly there wasn’t anything there and she fell backwards into the water. Then arms were tugging her back up to the shallows.

“Careful.”

She pushed her hair back and looked up and into MacCready’s face - right there, so close. So tantalizingly close. Cool water slid down her back, while her front was pressed against his firm chest. 

“Mercy…you're naked.”

She didn’t think he was saying her name, more a plea. 

They’d been dancing around this attraction for a while now. The desire would flair up between them while at target practice or when relaxing after a long day. Usually, it was tempered by other people being around or the knowledge that it wasn’t safe to indulge or they were covered in blood and guts. But now, now it was safe and they were alone. And naked. And together. And Mercy was so tired of being cautious. Of waiting. Of wanting.

She slid her hands into MacCready’s hair and pulled him down and into a kiss. He didn’t hesitate or balk. No, he slanted his lips over hers and tasted her as much as she tasted him: with lips, teeth, and tongue. Her hands tugged at his hair as she pressed closer. Desire pooled low, wet, and hot. One of his legs slid between hers and she ground down against it, moaning into the kiss.

MacCready groaned and pulled back briefly. “I’ll go slow later. Gotta have you now.”

“Yeah. Okay. Later.” Mercy would have agreed to just about anything, everything, if it meant he’d kiss her again. 

And he did. His lips slick against hers as he moved them backwards out of the river and up the bank. He pulled her down with him to her nest of towels, rolling so that she was under him and he was between her thighs. 

She bucked up, grinding against his cock, even as she bit down on his lower lip. He groaned again, his hands gripping her hips to hold her steady, to stop her from writhing. 

“Just…” she panted out the word.

“Mercy. For once in your life, relax.” 

She was about to protest again, but he silenced her with a kiss on her lips, then a trail of them down her neck to her breasts. Where he pressed quick kisses to the tip of each nipple, followed by a long, slow lick over her right breast. 

More heat, more arousal, her body felt heavy, slick, hot...empty. She tugged at his hair when he captured her right nipple between his lips and sucked, hard. The graze of his teeth pulled a loud whimper from her. A bite had her seeing stars. 

He returned to kissing her, his hands sliding from her hips to her thighs, parting her legs further. She dug her nails into his shoulders and gasped when he stroked down her core, then up, flicking her clit. 

He did it again once, then twice, then slid one finger into her and ground his palm over her clit. 

“You are so wet. How are you so wet?”

“Didn’t think...I’d have to...explain that.” She panted out the words. “But uh...you see...when a girl finds a guy hot…”

He laughed, breathless and amused, and pulled his hand away. Before she could curse at him, he began to slide into.

“Oh shit...Mac...RJ...Robert...fuck…”

“Just one name, choose just one,” he groaned. “God, you are tight.”

“Been a couple hundred years. Things are bound to be tight.” She shifted her hips and he sunk into her all the way. “Oh...my god…”

His response was to roll his hips, shudder out a breath, and set a slow pace. 

“Thought we were going fast…”

He laughed and slid up to his knees and spread her legs wider. “Changed my mind.”

“Mac!”

“Shh. Just...wanna see you. God, Mercy. You know how hard it’s been to follow you around?”

“No?” The word came out wavery and high pitched. He had thrust himself all the way into her and was now teasing her clit: rolling, rubbing, pinching it. 

“Mm. From the moment I saw you in just that towel. Fuck...fuck it all…” His fingers moved faster and she keened as the pleasure grew higher and hotter.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” she chanted. “Please just...right there...don’t stop, oh god don’t stop…”

“Won’t. Promise.”

She reached out and gripped his arms, digging her nails in as she hung right there on the cusp between tight desire and pure bliss. Then he moved, thrusting, hard, up into her while tightly rubbing her clit and her body splintered in pleasure. 

She wailed his name as she came, her pussy clamping tightly around his cock, her nails scoring down his arms. And he answered her by dropping her hips and pounding into her, burying his face against her neck as he joined her, filling her, gasping and shuddering even as he cradled her to his chest.

Later. They lay on the messy mound of towels and watched the leaves rustle in the hot afternoon breeze. Mercy shuffled a bit and groaned.

“I’m not in the least bit drying off. If anything, I’m getting stickier.”

MacCready snorted.

“Seriously, RJ, we’re sticking together here.”

“I know what you need.” He tapped her nose and stood, scooping her up into his arms.

“Oh no! Wait wait wait...what is this?”

“You said you were hot. I’m going to help you cool off.” He laughed and tightened his grip on her.

“RJ! You’d better not!” Those were the last words she yelled before he tossed her into the deeper part of the river.

She hit the cool water and splashed around before finding her balance and glaring at him. He was laughing, his face flushed from heat and sex, his hair mussed - a wild, happy laugh. She’d never seen him so relaxed before. So carefree. He looked...young...and her heart thumped as her belly filled with butterflies. His laugh made her heart feel...new. Young and hopeful.

She gave a playful growl and lunged forward. He tried to dodge, but she got his leg and toppled him forward into the deeper water with her.

He came up gasping and sputtering. She giggled at his mock frown, and then gave a yell as he reached for her.

They tussled in the water, playing like the world wasn’t waiting to try again to kill them. Living, for once, in a moment of happiness and joy. Tomorrow, they would meet to discuss the trip to the Glowing Sea. Tomorrow, they would talk about Shaun and the Institute and how to stay alive. But for now, now they had each other, a bend in a river, and time to play. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long bit since I last delved into writing fanfics of any kind. Any old readers of mine will be surprised to see that I've branched out into Fallout 4. I have a story that needs to be told, and they know what that means - slow burns, romance, and a whole lotta relationship building. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this. Like all fic-writers, I subsist on coffee and commentary.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as [heromaggie](https://heromaggie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
